


Home

by alwaysultrasecret



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Character, M/M, Mick Davies Lives, Moving In Together, Polyamory, god this is like the rarest of the rare ships, i dont even know if anyone's going to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysultrasecret/pseuds/alwaysultrasecret
Summary: After Mick leaves the BMOL, he moves into Sam and Dean's bunker.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 01 of @rarespnship's challenge. The theme was "Starting Over;" my prompt was Moving Houses.  
> It's also on my tumblr (@alwaysultrasecret).

“Home sweet home,” said Dean, pulling into the garage of the American Men of Letters’ bunker. He parked the Impala and got out, heading for the main room and calling, “Yo, Cas, we’re back.”

“Home sweet home,” Sam echoed with a nervous laugh. “Here, you want some help with your stuff?”

Sam and Mick both took some of Mick’s bags out of the trunk and carried them into the bunker.

“So, we set up a room for you,” Sam said.

“Thanks.”

“But, um, if you wanted to, we could share. A room. If you want.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, visibly embarrassed.

Mick’s heart fluttered. “Uh, yeah. That’d be great.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah?”

Mick nodded.

“Cool. I guess we can put your stuff in my room? Uh, our room?”

Sam’s room - their room - was just a few doors down from the kitchen, which would be very helpful for getting coffee in the morning. They started unpacking bags and putting clothes away. It was a very sparse room - hardly any knick-knacks, nothing on the walls - but that suited Mick fine. It wasn’t all that different from his old Men of Letters’ flat in London.

“We might have to get a second dresser for the rest of your clothes,” Sam said. “Or - actually, we could get an armoire, and we could put the books in it too.”

The screen of Sam’s laptop, which was sitting open on the bed, lit up and trilled.

“Must be Spence,” Sam said, sitting down on the bed and answering the video call. Mick sat next to him.

Spencer’s smiling face filled the screen. “Sam,” he said, “Mick, hi! I didn’t know you were going to be at the bunker today.”

“I wasn’t originally going to be, but I live here now.”

“What about the Men of Letters? In London?”

Mick dropped his gaze. “I left. I’m kind of on the run.”

He and Sam explained everything to Spencer, whose smile was gradually leaving his face.

“God, Mick, that’s awful. I wish I could be there to help you.”

Mick pretended to shrug it off. “Nothing to be helped. They won’t take me back now. Not that I’d want them to.”

“I could still give you emotional support.”

“You can give me emotional support when you visit us over the holidays. You are still coming, right?”

Spencer’s face lit up. “Yeah. I’m going to turn off my phone while I’m there, so work can’t drag me back unless they really need me. Or unless they get Garcia to track me.”

“Why am I tracking you?”

Penelope Garcia appeared in the camera frame behind Spencer.

Spence leaned back to look up at her. “A catastrophic event has occurred and you’re dragging me away from a well-deserved break with my bo- with my friends.”

“Which friends?” She peered into the camera. “Are you guys Spencer’s friends?”

Sam waved at her. “Yeah. Hi.” Mick waved too.

“Ooh, Spencer, you didn’t tell me your friends were so cute!”

A blush rose on Mick’s cheeks. A similar one was rising on Sam’s.

“We’re taken,” said Sam.

“Aw, bummer. They’re lucky ladies, tell ‘em I’m jealous.”

Sam clasped Mick’s hand and held it up. “By each other.”

“Oh! Well, I guess I can let you know I’m jealous right to your faces.” She winked and left the frame.

“I want to tell her,” Spencer said softly. She must still have been close by. “But every time I think about it, I just -”

“Freeze up,” said Mick knowingly. “It’s alright. It isn’t easy for anyone, and you don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready.”

Spencer smiled fondly. “Thanks. I gotta go. See you guys around Christmas.”

“See you,” Sam and Mick echoed.

Spencer pressed his fingers to his lips and then to the screen and ended the call.

Sam closed the laptop and leaned into Mick’s side. “It’ll be nice when Spencer comes, having all three of us here. It’ll feel like home.”

“Yeah,” said Mick, “home.”

It was still weird to be able to say that, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t take long to get used to.


End file.
